All Is Fair In Love And War
by Lady Malfoy6
Summary: Voldemort has hosted a surprise attack against the students, but they stay strong and fight back. As his force is getting weaker, he causes the students to vanish to isolated areas. They can not leave, where was everyone, how would they protect hogwarts?


Chapter 1: Surprise!

_This was supposed to be a normal, fun Hogsmeade weekend with my friends. I was expecting to be at the Leaky Cauldron with them, not warding off Death Eaters alongside their wands._

"Stupefy!" Hermoine yelled, leaving a man in black stunned, in the chaos that was going on, it was impossible to keep track of everything.

Harry was beside her with his own group of body guards, he was the only leverage they had over Voldemort. Hermoine was always brave, nonetheless, a Gryffindor. She stepped forward and went ahead to curse the Death Eatrer's bloody arses. With knowledge of almost every spell in the book, she was able to play offense and defense. She kept drifting off into her thoughts, reckoning the consequences of this event, how many bodies there would be, how many mourning souls, and how many litres of tears she would shed. She was quickly shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a loud cry. Ron had been shot with a Locmotor Mortis curse, causing his legs to lock and making the red head to fall to the floor.

Hermoine quickly jumped in front of her best friend and quickly shot the enemy back with the flick of her wrist.

"Take that you ugly bastard," she muttered to herself.

Nobody messed with Ron and got away with it. She cared too much about him, she would never let anything happen to him, and he thought the same about her. Although she had a passing fancy for him, Hermoine saw him as a brother, a bond that could never be broken. With a slight giggle, she unlocked his legs, and helped the fellow Gryffindor up. Both were back on their feet and battling.

Spells were flying back and forth and the whole village was in panic. Voldemort had planned surprise attack against them, but he had definitely underestimated Hogwarts. Although many did panic and try to get away, most planted their feet and began to duel. There were many casualties, but many of them were identifiable with the dark mark.

Voldemort knew his force was getting weaker, he could not afford to lose more of his army. This was not how he planned for this to go, Harry was supposed to be taken as a hostage and they were supposed to surrender, but now, his team was losing the battle, and he needed to get them reorganized. Leaving the students be would be unwise, it would be a forfiet, and the Dark Lord never lost. While his side was keeping the students busy, he started to set off portkeys in every other direction.

Every few seconds, "Portus" could be heard under his breath. Although he created the portkeys, in his rush, he had no idea where their locations were. Wherever they were, the light side's force would be scattered into different areas unable to leave. Voldemort had casted a charm on the portkeys called Decipio, the spell was created by the Lord himself. Even though it was not tested, he cast it anyway, desperate measures had to be taken.

Before he knew it, students were disappearing all over the place, he settled for a slight smirk, and began to gather up his people.

Draco was heavily panting, he had lost sight of all his friends and he needed to hide. Soon his father would come looking for him, and that could not happen. He couldn't take his father or the stupid Dark Lord, he wanted to be free of his will, not a slave. Luckily, he was still 17, still too young to become a Death Eater, but it was only a matter of months before he would be forced into it. He always used to be proud that he would one day become a Death Eater alongside his father, but after seeing their works, Draco wanted nothing of that. They used to torture muggles and muggleborns for no reason. He had heard one too many cries of innocent children to look back now.

He kept running, hiding, doing whatever not to be seen or hit by a curse. Smoothly gliding along the walls of various shops in Hogsmeade, he stopped and took a quick break. Soon he was up again, he couldn't stay in one place for too long, it was much too dangerous. Slyly he came around a corner and started running again. His face showed no evidence of emotion, but inside, for the first time, this Malfoy was genuinely scared. He was afraid that his father would come take him away, he was afraid that he would have to endure many more killings and get blood on his own hands too.

Up ahead, Hermoine was guiding a group of first years to go with Dumbledore. They couldn't defend themselves, and the young were the main priority right now. Draco, unaware of his surroundings, was running full speed ahead, and before he could fully stop, he saw Granger up ahead, and completely ran into her. They both tumbled over, and hit a rock lying on the ground, the pain was overwhelming, but that didn't matter, he needed to get up brush himself off, and keep going. He was in a vulnerable state, and he couldn't afford that, he needed to leave now. Before he could put his thoughts into action, he felt his body being lifted off the ground and all he saw was black.

Dumbledore stared out in awe, as many teachers also joined him. Students were disappearing at will, and he heard no pops, apparition could not be the cause of this. While he observed, he could see that children were being sucked into different objects that were scattered around on the grounds that they had used as a battlefield. It didn't take him long to realize that they were portkeys, he was only able to reverse a few though. And within seconds, the Dark Lord's servants also cleared the area. The headmaster and the rest of the fellow teachers that were left gathered the remaining children and took them back to Hogwarts. He had full trust in all the older children that had been transported away, they were all well taught and could fight for themselves. But he couldn't help think where they were going and what they would go through. A small bead of sweat rolled the headmaster's wrinkled face, and he took a deep breath, this was just the beginning.


End file.
